


Introducing Pleasures Unknown

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, Dogplay, Drilldo, F/F, Figging, Fluff, Gangbang, Kissing, Lesbian Gangbang, Piercing, Public Humiliation, Pussy Spanking, Ropes/Tying, Sex Toys, Shower Cuddle, Spanking, gagging, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana finds out Morgause's strange passion... and is very keen of getting familiar with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Pleasures Unknown

"I like it rough!"  
\- Three Days Grace (Pain)

 

Morgause was changing in the bathroom. She felt so tired she craved for nothing but laying down next to Morgana, to wrap her in her arms and to bury her face into Morgana's soft coal hair. "Sister?" sounded Morgana's voice, full of surprise. Morgause stepped into the bedroom, her nightgown only half-dressed, her heart apprehended. The first thing she spotted was her whip, laying next to the pink dildo they'd used yesterday. Her secret stuff was half-drawn from the drawer - her ballgag, her leather choker with a leash, her latex stuff...  
Morgause looked on the bed. Morgana was laying there naked, her face full of surprise and interest, Morgause's pink furry handcuffs swaying on Morgana's index finger. Morgause crawled into the bed, her left arm wrapping around Morgana's shoulders instinctively, her right one reaching out to catch the handcuffs. Morgause was watching the pink fur, not daring to look into Morgana's eyes. "You know... I have a passion some people would find... disturbing... contemptable." Morgana leaned closer to Morgause, her hot breath hitting Morgause's cheek. "Tile me," whispered Morgana passionatelly.

* * *

Morgause stepped out of the car and pulled the leash. Morgana was walking on her hands and knees, a ballgag in her mouth, her thighs tightened in latex shorts with a zipper on her ass running towards her crotch. When Morgause opened the door, the audience inside applauded to welcome Morgana. Morgana's eyes were beaming with surprise. Morgause lead her into the centre of the room and jerking the leash made Morgana to sit down. Morgana was looking around. There stood at about twenty or thirty girls in the room, partying and boozing. Morgause tied the leash to the column, so Morgana had a very little space to move. Morgause dragged a table into the centre and clicked her fingers. Morgana obeyed and crawling up she pulled herself up on the table. "Good dog - stay," ordered Morgause. Morgana opened her mouth and waited. Morgause put her fingers into Morgana's mouth and deepthroated her with her hand. Morgana started to feel nausea. She tried not to choke, yet her throat didn't allow her to resist. Morgana started to cough and spit on the table beneath her as soon as Morgause pulled her fingers out.  
Morgause clicked her fingers again and gestured. One girl stepped out from the audience and watched Morgause with admiration. "Freya, hold our dog." Freya nodded and grabbed the choker. "Pull," ordered Morgause. Freya obeyed and Morgana felt the choker tightening around her throat. Morgause slowly walked around Morgana, noble and dominating. She pulled the zipper and dragged the latex shorts down. That movement revealed the scarlet knickers embracing Morgana's hips. Morgause pinched Morgana's buttock. "Did I allow you to wear these?" Morgana's voice shivered: "No, my lady, you..." "Don't you dare to speak," interrupted Morgause. "You will pay for this." This saying Morgause took the knickers off and throwing them into the audience she pushed the nape of Morgana's neck, nearing her face to the shiny surface of the table. Morgana was forced to lay face down on the table. She felt someone puling her legs wide open and locking the leather bounds around her ankles. She heard Morgause's hissing voice: "You will only do what I allow you to do, do you understand? Answer me!" "Yes, my lady," whispered Morgana, her voice lovesick as she felt the lace caressing her pubis. Then the pressure came and Morgana started to writhe in the fits of sweet agony as the fingers were pressing her knickers roughly against her clit. Having her knickers stuffed in pussy Morgana shivered, expecting something more from her mistress. "Your rear entrance needs to get punished," Morgana heard. She was watching Freya skinning the ginger root, her knife adjusting its shape. Then she handed this ginger buttplug to mistress Morgause. Morgana's eyes widened with pain and excitement as the magical plant entered her.

Morgana was laid on her back, her legs spread. She had already known the girls towering around her - Morgause, Freya, Isolde, Gwen, Nimueh, Ygraine, Elena... They all were holding the plastic cups with beer - and as Morgause beckoned, they spilt it all on Morgana's bare body. And then they all started to play with her. It was so many sensations her brain just bathed in oxytocine, her eyes rolling inside her head. She felt something hard spanking her pussy lips, she felt someone pulling her nipples, she felt the whip falling onto her tits, she felt someone forcing a dildo into her mouth, deepthroating her roughly. Morgana was almost suffocating, her eyes filling with tears. The tainted scent of jaded lust was filling the air. Then Morgause cleared her throat. Morgana clung her eyes to her mistress, waiting for the veil of tears to dissolve completely.  
When she found herself seeing enough, she noticed Morgause was standing above her with an object, filling her with pleasure and apprehension at the same time - Morgause was holding a hammer drill with a dildo resting on its top... the huge black shiny dildo. Morgana felt its top caressing the nub of her clit and the waves of cold swum through her body. And when Morgause pressed the button and the dildo started to roll within Morgana's pussy, ramming her clit repeatedly, she felt the pleasure contorting her and in the throes of orgasm her throat produced a groan filling the room, the groan breaking the window panes, the groan oversounding the drill and girls' shouting and everything. Morgana's thighs closed in a cramp and she shook, her calves forming a great x and Morgause's machine still rested betwixt Morgana's hips, the dildo examining the ragged edges of her tattered cunt. Morgana reveled in the lust. And Morgause made an act of pure wantonness - she pulled her drilldo out and decided to subdue Morgana's anus.  
The tiny brunette writhed as she felt the toy spinning around her ass, yet she pleaded. She was so eager to submiss and so eager to plead just to be pleased the best. That was the time Gwen blindfolded her eyes. Morgana couldn't see anything, but she felt rough hands tying ropes around her neck, limbs, breasts and leading them toward the line of her pubis. These being tied, her tits, now almost amaranthine 'cause of the ropes became the centre of interest. Morgana felt a pang as the needle touched her breast. And she loved that. Then Freya and Morgause walked away, which Morgana recognized only by heavy steps of Morgause's boots and swishing of Freya's dress. What Morgana heard then filled her with pleasure and apprehensions again - Freya was holding candles and setting them aflame she handed them to mistress Morgause. Morgana writhed in sweet, lustful agony as the hot wax dripped down on her erected nipples, besmirching her.

The day swallowed the night and the party was over. Morgana's bounds were untied and she was allowed to dress up. Kissing all the ladies goodbye she embraced Morgause's shoulder and they walked away hand in hand.

* * *

Morgana was standing in the shower, the warm water re-opening her wounds, filling her with pleasure. As the sliding door moved, Morgause entered the cubicle, pressing her bare form to Morgana's naked back, shiny as the water covered the pale skin.  
Morgana felt Morgause's hot lips wrapping around her earlobe. Then she heard Morgause's whisper: "Did you enjoy our time, my darling?" Morgana turned around, her right hand at the back of Morgause's head, her fingertips tangled into the golden locks, her left hand caressing Morgause's shoulder, her thumb sliding over her collarbone.  
Morgana's lips close around Morgause's lower one, her fingers caressing every inch of Morgause's body within her reach, her heart pounding with pure love and passion. Then she nears her lips to Morgause's ear, laughter in her whispers: "Is this answer satisfying enough, dearie?"

"I want domination,  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
to this temptation."  
\- Papa Roach (To Be Loved...)


End file.
